Prior cordless telephone systems have had a number of problems and have been limited with respect to automatic dialing and other features provided for the user. Many of the problems have been related to the need to operate at very low power levels to avoid interference with the reception of radio and television signals by others. The quality of reproduction of audio signals has often been poor and there have been many problems with disruptions of transmissions and fading, with inadequate transmission of dialing signals, and with the dialing of wrong numbers, false ringing and failures to go on hook after completion of a conversation. Unauthorized access has also been a problem.